This invention is an improvement over the subject matter of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,151,123; 5,254,364 and 5,264,029. These patents relate to a soil composition comprised of clay-coated sand particles. It has been discovered that the material of these patents is an excellent carrier for the well known fertilizer, kelp meal.
Kelp is seaweed harvested from ocean waters, and which has high nutritive plant food benefits. Kelp meal is kelp ground into granules, and is useful on lawns and gardens to restore depleted minerals--nutrients like calcium, sulfur, iron, magnesium and trace minerals which are often lacking in existing fertilizers.
However, handling and spreading kelp meal is not always easy because it is not free flowing. In addition, it is difficult to mix kelp meal with a carrier because the kelp granules tend to separate from the carrier which results in a non-uniform product. Further, rain tends to separate the kelp meal from the carrier, which also results in non-uniform coverage.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a top dressing for soils that combines kelp meal with a suitable carrier wherein the particles of kelp meal will not separate from the carrier during mixing, storage, application or in the presence of rain after application to the soil.
A further object of this invention is to provide a top dressing for soils that combines kelp meal with a suitable carrier which will be a free flowing product.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.